Talk:Rōshi
Anime Image um shouldn't we put up an anime version of roshi since the episode where roshi got beaten came out? Yea i think we shood do thatMoiz1224 (talk) 01:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC)Moiz1295 Yeah, why does anybody had changed his picture? I could do it if nobody wants to do it... just tell me how!! Or you could share both images since Roshi in the anime hasn't been shown with a pretty good looking, jaja. --Vock (talk) 21:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe because this current pic is better? We saw a half-dead person, unconscious....This pic, shows him alive, and well...I'd prefer this...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Lava release Is it stated somewhere that Lava release is Four-Tailed Monkey's ability, not Roshi's own skill?--Erik1310 (talk) 12:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it has been. Among other places, it was stated in chapter 353, on page 3. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's because of different translations, but Kisame there says: "The Four-tails uses Lava release". If I'm correct, Jinchurikki are sometimes called like that: Naruto - Nine-tails, Gaara - One-tail(s). So is it possible that Kisame was talking about Roshi, not about Four-tailed beast?--Erik1310 (talk) 13:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I can't recall the jinchūriki ever being called by the name of their tailed beast only. It is usually "the X-Tails' jinchūriki" or simply "The X-Tails'." :Even if this would be the case, it isn't here. Kisame says "this jinchūriki that uses the Four-Tails' Lava Release..." --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Family The pages say that it is tradition for the Jinchuriki to be related to the kage right? Well if that's the case then there's a possibility of him being related to Han as they are from the same village--Soul reaper (talk) 11:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :That possibility is very remote, though. First of all, we don't even know if this tradition applied to Han and Rōshi. Either one could have been an exception. Even if they are related, it could be that they're not related to the same kage. Even if they are related to the same kage, they could have vastly different relationships, making their relationship to each other negligible. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Based on how old the current Tsuchikage is, I would say it is more than likely that Roshi is related to Onoki. It could also be seen as a connecting factor to Kurotsuchi, Onoki's granddaughter, who can use Lava Release. It seems too coincidental since it has been stated that: 1.) Jinchuriki are most often chosen from family members of current or future Kage to both show off the Kage's might as well as to keep them from betraying the village; 2.) Kurotsuchi is also from Iwagakure and also uses Lava Release; and 3.) Kurotsuchi is the granddaughter of Onoki, the Tsuchikage. Too many variables point to a familial connection between the two. LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 02:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile image It needs to be trimed a little, but i was wondering if we could use this as a profile image??? --Gojita (talk) 13:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :Isn't there an image that shows his face better? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::no, there's not!!! In the anime his scene is only in profile! :S but the other Jinchurikis (except for Han too) have a great anime images! Meaning for Fu and Yagura :P¨--Kiba91 (talk) 13:25, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::They coloured Fū incorrectly... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Seeing how the current image is also slightly in profile is another reason for asking this. --Gojita (talk) 13:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita And he i was thinking that Fū was actually done perfectly. I don't really see a difference between Roshi's manga and anime image but i don't have an issue if either is used. They're both profiled shots --Cerez™☺ 13:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : before we change anyting, i would like if people suggested different trimings of the image i uploaded. At the current size it becomes to small in the infobox. --Gojita (talk) 13:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Gojita ::The manga image shows far more of his face. The anime image is a literal side-view —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::And the issue with Fū's anime image? --Cerez™☺ 13:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, everyone stop doing anything with the images. Completely. No I don't care about reverting to the original, everyone stop everything. We are going to settle this once and for all. :::And no, when I say settle this, I mean a way that will make both sides of this stupid war stop. That means no "colored manga images because Kishimoto made them", he ain't writing us checks. And no "anime images becauese they are better drawn or whatever", because they ain't writing us checks either. We are going to find a compromise that will serve everyone.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::while Roshi's anime image is good, it only shows one side of his face! On the other hand the manga pic shows a 3/4 of his face! So may be the anime one could replace the other one in his appereance section!! The manga pic should stay on the infobox! On the other hand, i hardly recommend that Fu's and Yagura's infobox pic should change as they are quite good! So why do you propose Ultimate3??? --Kiba91 (talk) 14:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::First, The''Ultimate3 or TU3. Have to use the entire thing or it doesn't work >.>. :::Second, We will discuss it here. And only here.--'TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 14:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Question? the top of his thing says taht he left iwagakure to better learn and control the beast inside him, where was that stated? :from the databook friend. Though I don't remember which one exactly.--Cerez365™☺ 02:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Nintaijutsu? Can we list Roshi as a user of nintaijutsu? His magma armor is basically an application of ninjutsu that directly bolsters his taijutsu prowess. From this site's page on Nintaijutsu I'd say Roshi fits the bill. Igaram (talk) 16:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :We have little to no definition of nintaijutsu actually is from the manga. Because of that, we're holding off listing anyone who might use nintaijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 19:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Curved kunai When was Roshi wielding a curved kunai. Any links? (talk) 09:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Artbook--Cerez365™ 10:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) happy Roshi seems to be smiling in this? Can we mention this in his article?-- (talk) 16:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :That just looks like a gaping mouth though...--Cerez365™ 16:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Personality section we should add one. After all we've seen he has been described as hard headed. He also seems calm and is shown in a meditative sitting position. He also shows himself to be a deep thinker as well by his comment about treading the same path as Naruto :Then make one.--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Where does it say he's as hard headed as Onoki, it compares him to hard head of an axe in the manga, an axe that belonged to a tsuchikage Body? is Roshi's soul in his body, or with son somehow? Because when he and son were talking with the other jinchuuriki and tailed beasts, he disappeard with son? So is his soul in the gedo mazo?--Asian711 (talk) 22:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) He was resurrected with Edo Tensei, so yeah his soul was there because Edo Tensei binds the soul of the resurrected to the body. Skitts (talk) 22:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rōshi disappeared from the plain place where they were gathered. If Son's not there/ inside him then he's kinda banned from the club. That doesn't necessarily mean Rōshi's soul still isn't bound but without orders he won't/can't move.--Cerez365™ 22:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) wait we can't he be controlled? he's edo tensei, not a dead body.--Asian711 (talk) 04:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) before sealed? When it says before son goku was sealed into the demonic statue of the outer path, roshi tried to make piece with him, does that mean when roshi was captured and extracted, or recently when naruto pulledout the stake and they were taken back into the statue?--Asian711 (talk) 04:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)